Divine Protection
by MsBlacknPink
Summary: Rule number one of Celestial Academy; you must never slip your disguise as an angel. "I've meaning to ask this for a while, but why are you following me?" "HIEE! You can see me!" "Should I not see you? Well that's also fine with me." "Wa-wait!"


**Divine Protection  
Prologue – Rules of Celestial Academy**

Rule number one of Celestial Academy; you must never slip your disguise as an angel.

"I've meaning to ask this for a while, but why are you following me?" A man wearing a fedora asked as he stopped and stared at the white being in front of him. "I actually don't mind but-" before he even finish the sentence he was cut off by a girly shriek coming from the being in front of him.

"HIEE! You can see me?!"As if on cue the white being raised his arms in attempt to cover his face from the glaring of the man.

The man wearing the suit gave him a dumb look. "Should I not see you? Well that's also fine with me." The man turned around and went on with his way totally ignoring the continuous pestering of the white being that followed him.

Rule number two of Celestial Academy, You must never ever tell your identity to your assigned human.

"Wa-wait! I-I gi-give up!" Surrendered the white being in utter defeat as he raised his arms over his head. "I will tell you the truth! Just don't ignore me, please?" The man can only smirk in victory as he took a glance at the white being at the corner of his eyes. Seems that he already know the weakness of the white being.

"To tell you the truth, I'm an angel…" then he muttered under his breath "Well, an angel in training actually but you don't need to know that, of course." Unfortunately, the man in the suit heard him quite clearly.

Rule number three of Celestial Academy; you should not tell your objectives to the human you're assigned to.

"Anyway, I was sent here by the higher ups from the Celestial Academy to look out for you."

_'Look out for me?' _The man raised a single eyebrow. "Why?"

The angel smiled genuinely. Finally, he got a response from the human. To answer the man's question he replied "This happens every year. When an angel is about to graduate, they are assigned to a human, like yourself, to help them with their problems in their lives."

'_But_ _unluckily, I was assigned to you.' _The angel mentally shivered at the thought of dealing with this human for god knows how long.

"Help them with their lives, did I get that correctly? Be glad, I am quite contented with my life and I don't have any problems so far. So basically I don't need a useless and stupid angel like you. Now shoo."

"E-EH?! Y-you just can't decide that for yourselves you know! And I can't abandon my duty as an angel; the higher ups will not allow it!" the angel stubbornly protested.

The man taking this as a challenge said "And why not? I believe you can just get re-assigned to another right human right?"

"We-well.." the angel stuttered as he fiddle with his hands. _'I can't just say that! I-it will be embarrassing even for me you know!'_

As if reading his mind the man said "Ah. I see. The other angels will think of you as pathetic that you can't handle a puny little human is that it?"

"Ye-yes." The angel blushed furiously in embarrassment. _'I-I can't be-believe a human can read me so easily!'_

"So will you cooperate with me now?" the angel asked again hoping that the human will finally give in.

"Huh? What are you saying? Of course not. It's not my problem anyway." Then the man left.

Rule number four of Celestial Academy, One should not show weakness in front of a human. It's disgraceful for us angels.

"Wa-wait!" the angel tried to call out for him, good thing the man heard him and take the moment to turn around and glare at him.

"What?" asked the man as he lower his fedora.

_'Ohmygod. I clearly did it this time! He's pissed!' _"Ca-can you at least tell me you name?"

The man scoffed "Aren't the one that assigned you to me should give you my name?"

"Well.. he did but.." he trailed off as he remember a certain memory when he was still in Celestial Academy. "I was not listening?" he nervously laughed as he scratched his head. _'Let's hope he's not mad.'_

"Hmph. Reborn. Remember that, I will not repeat it again, got it?"

"Yes sir! Tsunayoshi Sawada at your service!"

"Wait, did you just say I am a useless angel a while ago?"

"Heh, it took you this long to realize that. Guess you really are a stupid angel."

Rule number five of Celestial Academy, you should never ever violate this rules.

But of course this is Tsunayoshi Sawada were talking about. It's no surprise that he will violate all this rules.


End file.
